Rhimes
Rhimes is a Discord Nation country and is the origin of Discord Nations. Rhimes was created by PillarAndHisCrown, however, he became inactive after believing that the country had strayed away from his vision. Created in October 1939, Rhimes prides itself on being the oldest created discord nation. History History of the Government The Early Government (1944 - 1954) The old governmental system, a "constitutional republic" although having no clear executive branch, saw the election of a City Mayor every 4 months, who had to be part of a party and had absolute power over decisions made in the capital. The first mayor election took place in May 1944, electing Dani Kerlian, the leader of the Rhimesian Communist Party (RCP). The second mayoral election took place in September 1954, which elected Ūano Trālanga as mayor on behalf of the Rhimesian Progression Party (RPP). The Origins of Parliament (1957 - ????) However, after coming to power, the RPP announced that an 8-seat parliament would be formed from the vote split of the previous mayoral election. Announced in November 1957, the first parliament of Rhimes contained 5 RPP seats, and 1 seat for both the Rhimesian Evolution Party, Rhimesian Labour Party, and an independent seat.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/361412410197671937/363199207252951040/image.png International Politics Puppets and Vassals Despite having a non-aggressive foreign policy, Rhimes has acquired puppet nations through diplomacy and alliances. Walkia (1961) Acquired by a treaty between Walkyo and Ūano Trālanga, with the approval of The Reformed Alliance. This treaty was formed because of the Vulparian-Atheist war, to preserve Walkia under the protection of Rhimes. It was released after the war's conclusion as part of the treaty between Rhimes and Walkia. Haztopia (1983 - present) Acquired by agreement from Harry, Haztopia is officially a Rhimesian vassal, however, the vassal agreement of Haztopia was largely made in name. Basic Rhimesian institutions and documents, such as the Rhimesian constitution and the Rhimesian law system are not implemented in Haztopia. Tekenahāo (1988 - present) Created as a Rhimesian colony, Tekenahāo was created to further Rhimesian expansion and interests in the international stage. However, due to the slow movement of settlers into the newly established colony, Tekenahāo is now left to disrepair and administration power between Tekenahāo and Rhimes have ceased to exist, causing Tekenahāo to essentially be a self-governing body. Alliances Placeholder Conflicts Rhimes has continuously taken a stance of neutrality in international conflict, which has been held by almost all major Rhimesian parites. We are not an aggressive nation, but have an army to serve to protect Rhimesian interests - Fānai nodē Āpotō, February 1950. Internal Politics Placeholder Government Rhimes is led by an Overseer, although the overseer is largely a position created as a failsafe. The position lasts for life, or if the current overseer resigns from their job. The overseer position is to avoid the creation of dictatorships or tyrannical rule within the Parliament. Powers are used only seldomly, as a final measure or to be a tiebreaker. Powers of the Overseer: -Can Pardon banned people and unban them -Can ban people on their own accord (rarely used power, never used before) -Can send executive orders The current overseer of Rhimes is Fānai nodē Āpotō. These powers are only to be used to protect democracy, in accordance with Act 103 of the Rhimesian Parliament. and Legislation is mainly created by the Parliament. The parliament has 10 seats and elections happen every three months. Anyone who is a citizen can sit in parliament as either an independent or part of an established party. There are currently no laws regarding certain types of people being denied entry into parliament (criminal law). Other Information Rhimes has its own wikia though it hasn't been updated in some time, and was abandoned in favor of the Discord Country Wiki. Category:Country Category:Rhimes Category:Countries of the Pre-DLoN Era